


Defenceless

by Angel0799



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir Makes Puns, Adrien Agreste/Marinette Dupain-Cheng Fluff, Bad Puns, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Fainting, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Hurt Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Hurt/Comfort, Ladynoir | Adrien Agreste as Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng as Ladybug, Protective Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir, Stressed Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-03
Updated: 2020-07-31
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:27:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 11,407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25057699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angel0799/pseuds/Angel0799
Summary: “You look kinda tired, bugagoo” Chat commented half serious half playful “But that’s maybe ‘cause you’ve been running through my mind all day.”The response was immediate. Ladybug’s eyes lit up at the joke as she rolled her eyes at him. She took a less defensive stand, relaxed and stepped closer to him.“Chat stop it!” Ladybug groaned and lightly hit him in the shoulder. “Your jokes truly are the worst”He liked that he could make her feel happier. It made him feel useful.“Cmon m’lady lets get you down to Louvre, so you can be among other works of art” Chat said and jumped off the roof.“One day karma will hit you and you’ll pay for all the cheesy jokes!” Ladybug shouted after him before launching off as well.-------------------Marinette is having trouble balancing the double life, with all the promotion that she does as Ladybug, constant unpredicted battles, campaign for the school representative and all of that on top of her school work is really taking a tool on her health. Luckily Chat is always there to help her and to take care of her.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir & Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Alya Césaire & Nino Lahiffe
Comments: 78
Kudos: 49





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys! This is my first fanfic and honestly it's more for experimenting than anything else. I just wrote what I wanted to read myself and then my friends convinced me to post it. 
> 
> I do need to mention that English is not my first language (it's not even my second!), so any notes on wrong formed sentences/wrong used words will be appreciated. 
> 
> Soooo, I guess I wish you an enjoyable read!

Marinette was super tired. She was long past the point of feeling sleepy, that phase came and went probably three days ago. Right now she could only feel numb. Yesterday was a long day with two interviews with her as Ladybug, a speech for the upcoming class president election additional three hours of working in her parents bakery and on top of that she also did half of her homework. So it was no surprise that she hasn't been listening to Alya blabbering about her blog. 

“Marrinete?” Alya called her with a tone that bleed annoyance “Have you been even listening to me?”

“hmmm yes?” Mari responded trying to look like she has been paying attention to her friend while in reality she just needed to sleep. It was not even 8am and she already longed going to bed. Her eyelids were heavy and her head was hurting from the lack of sleep. 

“You liar.” Alya said while rolling her eyes. It was clear to her that her friend was not listening to her. Mari was looking kinda absent lately, but that was a topic for a different time. Now she had something bigger that she wanted to talk about “Whatever just as long as you will be paying attention to me now. I have big news. As you know I was one of the reporters involved in yesterday's interview with Ladybug.”

It was a pretty big deal, when last week Alya got the call from the biggest news company in whole Paris. They wanted her to help form the questions for an upcoming interview with Ladybug and Chat Noir. Alya was thrilled of course and was working really hard on the questions, as a reward for all her effort, the news channel allowed her to sit in on the set.

“Yeah I know Alya, how could I forget if you wouldn't shut up about it for the last week” 

“I was excited okay? And stop interrupting me this is important” Alya lowered her voice and pulled Mari under the stairs away from the people who were now getting ready to go to class “Yesterday after the interview finished I was lingering backstage for a bit, talking to some people, trying to get connections and I found something…” Alya looked over her shoulder “I found something I wasn't supposed to.”

Alya seemed so excited, she was almost shaking which meant that she probably discovered something about Ladybug. Oh boy. This didn't look good for Marinette.

“I was just walking around,” Alya continued “and I saw the dressing room that Ladybug was in and I thought it couldn't hurt if I took a look around. So I stepped in there and at first glance everything was usual, but on the way out I stepped on a hard object. Naturally I looked under my shoe and look what I found” 

She dove into her bag and fished out a pin. A pin with Marinette’s name on. A pin that was used Marinette’s voting campaign. Mari froze at the sight. She took in a sharp breath and tried not to faint. Mari’s pin was in Ladybug’s changing room. She prayed to all known gods that Alya wouldn't connect the dots. But Alya of course took her scared expression the wrong way.

“Right? I know it is so amazing, to think that Ladybug heard your speech” 

Wait what? Alya didn't think that Mari was Ladybug? She just thought that Ladybug was at Mari’s speech. That was a relief  
but keep something in mind. Only people from our school were present there. Which means that Ladybug goes to our school!” Alya didn't even pause to breathe between sentences “And that means that if we are attentive enough we can figure out the true identity of Ladybug”

Marinette was feaking out inside. This is bad, this is bad, this is bad, this is bad. This wasn't planned and it definitely wasn't intended. The panic sent waves of adrenaline through her body and her breathing fastened. This combined with the amount of sleep she was getting definitely wasn't ideal. Her vision became blurry from the lack of oxygen and she felt an urge to puke.

“I think I need to go to the bathroom.” Mari said when she couldn't take it anymore. “I will be back before class starts”

She didn't care if it seemed stupid or pointless when she fled without any valid excuse. She just ran straight to the women bathroom and left Alya guessing what was wrong. 

——————————————

Marinette bursted into the women’s bathroom and locked herself into a stall. She tried to calm down, taking deep breaths and counting to ten to hopefully stop herself from throwing up. Her head was still foggy from thriving on four hours of sleep but she knew that she had to calm down first before addressing the headache. Meanwhile Tiki, her kwami, came out of hiding and was judging the scene before her with concerning eyes. 

“Mari? Are you alright?” The little floating creature asked

“I’m fine” Marinette replied with a flat tone that shown Tiki that her owner was in fact not fine.

Tiki was a little worried about Mari’s health lately, with all the work she had to put in keeping up with both of her lives. Specially lately with Ladybug’s duties increasing. The people felt safer knowing their hero was always there and present which resulted in many more appearances from Ladybug. Above all her schoolwork and now the campaign for the school representative was a little too much for poor Marinette who hasn't slept properly in days. 

Speaking about Mari. She was now crouching down in front of the toilet debating what to address first, her nausea or her headache. Instead her body decided for her. A flow of puke rose up her throat and she dove for the toilet, just in time as she threw up. Tiki watched the scene silently. 

“I see just how fine you really are” Tiki commented sarcastically. She fished out a bottle of water and handed it to Marinette. “Here you go drink this it will help”

Mari took the bottle thankfully and drank the half of it in one go. As she wiped her mouth with the back of her hand. Her head still hurt but at least for now the nausea has passed. If she remembered correctly she had some Advil in the front pocket of her bag that she could use for lessening the stabbing pain in that back of her head. 

Her headache was a constant at this point. She was tired and her body was just reacting to the lack of sleep. The smart thing right now would be to go to bed, but Mari couldn't afford to do that.

“Tiki, front pocket, please” Mari pleaded with husky voice that was the consequence of having hydrochloride acid in her throat merely seconds ago. 

Tiki, a little confused, opened Marinette’s bag and held out the only item, a pack of Advil. Mari grabbed it and took out three pills. She consumed it with the rest of the water. 

“Mari” Tiki prompted “I don't think you should take this much on an empty stomach”

“Tiki please, I have a busy day ahead of me I don't want to worry about my head hurting”

“But Mari you know that the pills are just a temporary solution, they don't cure the pain, they just mute it. I think you should go rest for a bit. You look tired.”

“Tiki, you know I can’t. Today is very busy. I need to prepare for the voting speech for president that I haven't even written yet. So I need to write it and learn it until tomorrow. And in the evening I have that charity dinner as Ladybug that has been scheduled and agreed upon weeks ago. I cannot miss either of those things specially not now that Alya will realise the article about the pin. I need to continue my days as normal otherwise I will look suspicious”  
“Alright, alright” Tiki said knowing how much it meant to Mari to keep running her life as normal “But the good news at least is that Alya doesn’t think you could be Ladybug. She just thinks that Ladybug was at your speech”

“And I would like to keep it that way. I need to keep my lives separate.”

“As you wish Mari, but just please, don't overwork yourself.” Tiki gave up. She knew there wasn't any room Mari left for discussion. ”It won't be good for anyone.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, the feedback on the first chapter was so great that it got me in a really creative mindset and I wrote the second and the third chapter today. I know I said that i will post every Friday, but I wanted to release this today, because this is the chapter where the plot actually starts. 
> 
> Hope you enjoy and please let me know your thoughts!

“..and I would like to thank every single one of you who are gonna vote for me. I promise I will take the responsibility seriously and I will do everything in my power to make our school better.” Mari finished the speech with a big smile. She turned to Tiki and asked “How was that?’

Marinette was practicing her speech for at least two hours now. Her headache got worse throughout the day but her handy dandy painkillers solved all the problems so far. She was still a little sick from earlier which resulted in not eating the whole day, but that wasn't worth making fuss over.

“It was really good Mari as were the last thirty tries as well. You are more than prepared for tomorrow. But you do know what time-“

“Oh shit Tiki!” Marinette interrupted looking at her phone “Do you know what time it is! It’s almost half past seven, I am going to be late for the charity dinner!”

“I was just going to say that” Tiki mumbled, but Mari was not listening anymore.

“Where is my curling iron?” She jelled from the bathroom.

——————————————

The lights in front of the Louvre museum were shining in various tones of yellow and white, illuminating the event and making it clear to everyone that this was an exclusive event. The red carpet was also leading up to the entrance, giving it even more of luxurious look. 

Night was clear and cold. It was one of those nights when the polluted air rose up into the sky, allowing you to get a glimpse of the stars that were so often covered up. The absence of gases also allowed you to see a figure running along the roofs, occasionally throwing a yo-yo and jumping after it. 

Marinette, or rather Ladybug as she was already transformed, landed on the rooftop closest to Louvre. She took a moment to get into her superhero persona. Three deep breaths in and three deep breaths out usually did the thing, but tonight she just couldn't stop thinking about Alya’s findings. 

It wasn’t necessarily dangerous for her as Alya was yet to connect the two personalities, but it was still terrifying. The thought that she slipped up and left the pin in her dressing room was what's been bothering her. She couldn't afford any more accidents. She had to be careful. Even more than usual.

Her head was beginning to hurt again, painkillers starting to lose their power, so she unscrewed the lid of her pills and took out two. She still hasn't eaten from the morning as her stomach was still irritated, but she swallowed the pills regardless. 

Ladybug was so focused on the pill taking process that she hasn't noticed the presence of another person with her on the roof.

“Good evening m’lady” Chat came from the shadows and stood behind her, Ladybug’s back still towards him.  
Ladybug jumped into the air, startled because Chat caught her, and quickly shoved the pills deep into the bag. She turned around, flashing him with the biggest fake smile, so wide that her cheeks hurt. 

“Hi Ch-chat” she stammered.

Chat saw right through her faked happiness. 

He took in her posture, noticing how stiff and tense she was. She didn't look good. Most of her face was covered with mask, but she still looked pale. Her chin placed higher than necessary, but her eyes were unfocused. Her posture was slightly collapsed and she looked tired.

“You look kinda tired, bugaboo” Chat commented half serious half playful “But that’s maybe ‘cause you’ve been running through my mind all day.”

The response was immediate. Ladybug’s eyes lit up at the joke as she rolled her eyes at him. She took a less defensive stand, relaxed and stepped closer to him.

“Chat stop it!” Ladybug groaned and lightly hit him in the shoulder. “Your jokes truly are the worst”

He liked that he could make her feel happier. It made him feel useful. 

“Cmon m’lady lets get you down to Louvre, so you can be among other works of art” Chat said and jumped off the roof.

“One day karma will hit you and you’ll pay for all the cheesy jokes!” Ladybug shouted after him before launching off as well.

—————————————

The charity event that the major hosted consisted of three main parts. The red carpet where all the celebrities were photographed and could interact with fans. That was necessary in order to attract attention of the media to the event. The second part was the dinner which was private and closed for all the media and the final part which was the auction.

Right now Chat and Ladybug were walking the red carpet. Ladybug didn't actually care for media attention that she got. She understood that citizens wanted assurance from her and Chat that they will protect them and that’s why she did all this public appearances, but still she hated that she was so exposed to the cameras. Her every move filmed, just so the media could analyse it later. The always present intrusive questions. She hated that part. Today even more so.

Flash, flash, flash

The cameras were blinding her so she had to cover her eyes for a second. Chat was a few steps behind her, just taking a selfie with some fans.

Flash, flash, flash

Oh god. The headache was worse and worse. She had to get another dose of the pills in her system if she wanted to survive the night. But she couldn't take them in front of all the paparazzi or she would end up on tomorrow’s front page.

Flash, flash, flash

She was getting sick again. No please not now, she thought. Not in front of everyone. 

She bowed down. Taking a sharp breath in as she felt a warm hand on her back.

“Ladybug?” Chat’s tone was serious, all of his usual playfulness absent. “Are you ok?”

She couldn't even answer him. She just nodded with her head, but that didn't please Chat.

“You don't look ok, m’lady” Chat stepped between Ladybug and the paparazzi, shielding his lady from the intrusive cameras.  
Ladybug was now taking deep breaths trying to calm herself down, but it wasn't working. Her head was pounding and her stomach was squeezing. She looked pale, even more than before.

Chat took one more look at his partner and knew something was up.

“You definitely do not look ok. I’m taking you outside” Chat declared with a tone that left no objection.

Ladybug tried to protest, but she was a little too busy holding the contents of her stomach inside. Chat moved his arm from her back to her waist. Squeezing her protectively and leading her away from the red carpet. 

The paparazzi noticed that there was something wrong and were now shouting questions directed at the pair. 

Ladybug? Are you on a verge of being akumatized?

Ladybug here! How are gonna defend Paris if you are sick?

Chat? How are you going to fight Hawkmoth alone?

Flash, flash, flash

Chat moved swiftly, guiding Ladybug and ignoring the paparazzi. Thankfully they got to the backstage of the event and he found a bench for them to sit on. 

“Ladybug look here, there you go, let’s get you settled down so you can get a little rest” He started talking in a soothing voice. His lady was pale but with each second passing away from the strong white lights she got a little colour into her system.

He sat there on the bench patiently, saying calming phrases and rubbing little circles on her back. 

Ladybug’s vision was now less blurry and the sick feeling went away quickly after sitting down. Her headache was still to be dealt with but she knew she’ll be soon strong enough to go back.

“Thank you” she said to Chat as he gave her a glass of water, which she drank down quickly.

“Whoa, slow down, darling” Chat reached for the glass and steadied down her pace, keeping his hand on the glass so he could control her intake and make sure she didn't suffocate.

“There you go sweetie” Chat praised when she drank all of it. “Now can you tell me what went wrong before?”

Ladybug closed her eyes and putted her head on Chat’s shoulder. She turned her face to his spandex shirt and mumbled “Nothing”

“Sorry bugaboo, I didn't understand you” Chat then took her chin in his right hand, turning her away from his chest and to his face. “Can you repeat that sweetheart?’ He asked gently

“I said nothing was wrong” Ladybug raised her voice and pushed her chin out of his grip stubbornly. Gosh he was making a drama out of a small inconvenience. 

“Yeah sure darling” Chat was getting frustrated all he wanted to do was help her. Didn't she see that he was only looking out for her? “Look, please stop lying. You were not feeling fine back there and as your partner I need to know how bad it was so I can help you get to the hospital or home or whatever you need”

“I am not going to the hospital, no way” said Ladybug now more defensively. Chat was getting on her nerves “If you really need to know I felt sick for a second ok? But now I’m feeling more than fine, so we can go back now”

“You’re kidding right? There is no way that I’m letting you go back to that event bugaboo. You almost puked on the red carpet.” Chat was now completely turned to Ladybug, he knew that he was stronger than her and if there was the need he would physically restrain her from getting back.

“Chat, I need to go back. I cannot afford to miss this. It’s important” 

“Not more important than your health”

“You don’t get to decide that Chat!” Ladybug was almost shouting.

Who did he this he was to tell her things like that? She was perfectly fine and she knew it. She shook off his hands pushing upwards, standing up from the bench.  
That was a mistake.

Immediately her vision became blurry and blood rushed to her head. The ground was suddenly closer than but instead of the hard dirt she felt the embrace of hands.

“Shit bugaboo!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know a cliffhanger! i'm sorry that I feel the need to be so dramatic! But don't worry I will update this at least every Friday, because I know how frustrating it is if writers don't update the fanfics that you like, so you'll be soon put out of the misery.
> 
> As always please let me know if there are any misused fazes/expression. And any thoughts on the plot will be highly appreciated! 
> 
> Thank you all for reading! Hope you are safe and healthy!


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys! I'm glad to be back with another chapter. This one was probably the most fun to write so far. I'm not gonna lie I live for this kind of fluff (Does this even qualify as fluff anymore? Well call it whatever, I live for this) 
> 
> Hope you enjoy it as much as I did and as always do let me know if there are any mistakes

The sheets were just the right temperature. The light from the big windows was peeking through, just enought to bother her. She was not fully awake yet, but she wanted to stay floating in the world in between dreams and reality. She was so cozy with the flufy comforter and the body enveloping her from behind.

Wait, what?

She threw off the sheets and sat upright. The body next to her whined at the loss of contact. Ladybug looked over her shoulder trying to get a glimpse of who the body was. Chat. 

Oh no. What has she done??? Did she sleep with him?? She couldn't remember anything from the night before. Her whole memory was blurred. Would she sleep with him? That is the only logical explanation as to why she was in the same hotel room as him. Oh god, she thought, had he saw her without her mask on? Would she be that stupid? Her fingers flew quickly to her face and she felt the cold fabric of the mask. Thank god at least that was still there. 

“Good morning, m’lady”   
Ladybug jumped as the raspy voice spoke up. She turned and saw the boy up on his elbows still rubbing the sleep from his eyes. He had startled her and she ran from the bed to the window. 

“God you don't know how many times I wanted to tell you something along those lines” continued Chat cheekily. He was now standing up and making his way to Ladybug who was frozen next to a window.

“Hey sweetie” he finally said reaching her and enveloping her in a tight embrace. “How are you feeling?” His hands now travelling to her head, feeling for her temperature.

Something was different, why was Chat touching her in that way? Not saying that she didn't like it, but he usually just annoyed her with the pick up lines and nothing more. He wouldn't dare to touch her like that a few days back. What had happened last night?

“Darling?” Chat asked when she stayed silent. His hands were now running soothing circles into her back.

“S’rry ‘m still a little confused” Ladybug said, telling the truth while still trying not to melt into Chat’s embrace. She hated not knowing what happened yesterday.

“Do you remember anything at all from last night?” Chat asked gently.

“hmmmm I remember the whole day untill the part when I should've left for the dinner party.” She confessed, but then a more horrifying thought hit her. “Oh god, have I missed it?!?”

“No no, darling you didn’t” Chat comforted her immediately, seeing how distressed she was “But maybe it will be better for me to explain the story over some room service. You still look kinda shaky. You have to get something in your system, then you will feel better” He said and moved both of his hands to her lower back supporting her. He was now basically supporting all of her weight. 

“Why don't you go take a shower, while I order us some breakfast, hmm? Does that sound all right to you?” Chat proposed.

Ladybug just nodded and allowed him to guide her to the bathroom. 

“If you need anything m’lady just shout and I will come running, ok?” Was the last thing Chat said before the doors of the bathroom cutted him off.

—————————————

She didn't want to take a shower. She was still distressed and her vision was a little blurry, so she didn't want to risk falling in the shower. However she used this time to prepare herself. 

She took a towel and ran it under the water, making it damp and cleaned her face with it. There, she was more awake now. 

Her head was fine, she doesn't remember much from yesterday but she knows that the headache was present throughout the day. That’s better then. 

Now she needed to just sort through her memories and try to make a sence of why she was here. 

She went over things she already knew. She went to the event yesterday, even though she doesn't remember anything and she somehow ended up in a hotel with Chat as a cuddle buddy? How did that happen?

She kept lying on the floor and trying her best to recall events of the last night, untill the soft knock on the door interrupted her.

‘M’lady, the food is here, come out before it gets cold”

—————————————

She reluctantly opend the door of the bathroom. The smell of fresh bread and other patisseries entered her nostrils and she realised she was starving. Not a big surprise considering she hasn't eaten in 24 hours. 

Chat really went overboard and orderd probably most of the hotel menu. Pancakes, eggs, bread, butter, honey, everything she could have wished for was there lying spreaded out on a table. Chat was already eating as she sat down on the opposite end of the table. He looked up at her and shoot her a smile.

“I didn't know what would you like, so I ordered everything” Chat said

“You didn't have to Chat. I would be fine with just a coffie and a loaf of bread”

“Yeah I know you're not picky, but still I wanted for you to enjoy it” henow finished eating and was leaning back in his chair, eyes focused on his lady.

“So” Ladybug said, breaking the silence “what happened yesterday?”

“Khm, yes” Chat said “so basically you arrived at the red carpet and you looked kinda pale. IN the middle of walking the carpet you crunched down and refused to tell me what was wrong” his tone was now half angry half accusing, but he tried to calm himself “then I took you backstage, where you once again didn't tell me what was going on. As far as I know you were feeling dizzy, but as soon as you stood up you fainted”

“I did what?!” Ladybug almost choked on her butter covered bun “Did anybody see me?”

“No no, I caught you before you hit the floor and took you immediately to the hotel. I paid in cash so nobody asked any questions”

“Oh god. And you didn't see me without my mask right? My costume was on the whole time?”

“Yes, bugaboo.” Chat rolled his eyes “When we reveal our identities to each other I want you to be fully aware, so you can kiss me later” he winked and playfully teased her.

“Chat!” Ladybug whined, now more relaxed. Even though Chat’s comments were annoying, he still managed to lighten the mood every time.

“Just kidding m’lady, just kidding” Chat was glad he could make her smile.

“Wait” Said Ladybug slightly alarmed “I didn't come home last night, my parents must be worried!”

Ladybug stood up and started marching around their hotel room. 

“Where’s my purse Chat? My phone is in there. Oh god, my parents are going to kill me. I basically went missing last night. I need to call them!”

“Sweetheart calm down just a bit” Chat was now by her side, his hands again at her lower back. 

Why was he teling her to calm down? This was an emergency! And why did he always have his hands on her back? She was frustrated and his hands were actually soothing, the thing was she didn't want to be soothed.

“Chat don't tell me what should I do and what not to do” She twisted in his grip and scanned the room. “Where the hell is my bag?” 

“Whow bugaboo, there is no need for you to shout” Chat said, but she wasn't listening anymore. She spotted her bag next to the bedside table and ran to it.

“Thank god, it’s here” She didn't have the patience to search through it so she just turned the bag upside down, letting all the contents fall on to the bed. 

She sorted and moved a few items before actually finding her phone. She unlocked it anxiously and went through the texts. A few texts from Alya and her parents asking her where she is, three missed phone calls and a couple random notifications. She sat down on the bed and shot a quick text to her parents that she was ok and that she fell asleep at Alya’s house, then she started typing a longer message for Alya.

“Ladybug what on earth is that?” Chat asked concern clear in his voice.

Ladybug turned, so she could get a clear look at him and whatever he was holding. It was the pill bottle.

“They are just some Advil pills, Chat. They are just regular painkillers. They can't do any harm” She said while rolling her eyes. Why was he speaking to her is such distressed tone?

“They can if you take too much of them!” Chat shouted “Ladybug this bottle says that it was bought the day before yesterday and look it is already half empty!” He tried calming himself. He swallowed and tried to take some deep breaths “Please darling, don't tell me you took all of that by yourself. Tell me you lent some of them to some of you friends”

“Chat it’s no big deal.” God he was really making a big drama out of this, wasn’t he “I took them two by two throughout the day. I spaced them out. I didn't take them all at once”

“You don't get it, do you Ladybug! The DAILY dose is two pills, you can only take two per day. That is why you fainted!”

“Chat you are overreacting. Even if I took too many, so what. Now I’m feeling fine, that’s what matters.”

“Ladybug, you could be in danger! You overdosed yourself on pills! We need to get you to the hospital” He was already picking up her stuff, so that he could get her to the hospital.

“No way! There is absolutely no way I’m going to the hospital Chat. I have stuff that I need to do today” such as giving a speech that could literally make or brake her life. She does not have the time to go to the hospital now and she most definitely won't go.

“You consumed at least the quadruple dose of painkillers! I need to take you to the hospital Ladybug or else you can faint again!”

They were both shouting now and taking a very stubborn approach to it, both not listening to the other. They wouldn't never agree this way, so Ladybug tried a different technique.

“Look Chat” She said “i don't want to fight you on this, but-“

“So don't fight me bugaboo” he took a sit next to her on the bed “Please, I’m just looking out for you. Look you need the full hospital check, so that I- that we know that you are going to be okay. And then you need to rest for at least a day”

“But I cannot afford a day off, don't you see I’m-“

“Ladybug, I’m not taking compromises when your wellbeing in on the line. I will take you to the hospital and then you can go back to your house to rest. Don't even think about lying to me about resting because I will be checking in with you through texts” He warned when he saw the mischief behind her eyes. He and Ladybug already exchanged nubers prior due to easier communication.

Ladybug wasn't having any of it. Who did he think he was, ordering her around like that? But she saw his determination and dedication to the plan, so she tried a different approach.

“Fine Chat, I will let you take me to the checkup” she agreed, not looking him into the eyes

“Thank you, sweetie, you’ll see that this will ultimately be the best for you.” He squeezed her tightly and kissed the top of her head.

Ladybug almost changed her mind about what she wanted to do next, as she felt so good in his embrace. But at the end of the day she knew, what she needed to do.

“I know Chat, I just need to go quickly to the bathroom and after that we can go” she said grabbing her bag and going to the toilet.

—————————————

She locked herself in the bathroom. That way she would have at least five minutes of advantage. She took a look around and smiled.

She remembered correctly, there was a window just above the toilet. She stepped onto it and tried opening the window. Her smile grew even wider as the handle gave in and the window swung open. 

She stepped out and launched her yo-yo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'M SORRY I KNOW ANOTHER CLIFFHANGER! Agrh, I just like ending chapters this way. It's overused and cliche, but I think it adds a little more excitement.
> 
> I just wanted to ask you guys if you prefer if writers post always at the same time and stick to the schedule or if they post as soon as they write another chapter. Please do let me know in the comments!
> 
> Stay safe!


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys! Coming at you with a brand new chapter! This is more of a bridge chapter, but it is absolutely necessary for the progression of the story. 
> 
> Also I need to mention that the comments on this story are so positive! I couldn't have imagined any better feedback and they put me in such a mood for writing, so please keep them coming. And as always if there is something wrong with idioms/phrases used please let me know.

She flew across the city, running at full speed. She didn't think about the consequences of running away and fleeing without a word, she just needed to get away from Chat. Today was the day when her class was voting for the school president and she couldn't afford to not go. She worked so hard to get to the final round and if she didn't show up it would look suspicious. She needed to go. Especially if Alya is going to be more attentive as to who could be Ladybug.

She landed a couple blocks away from her house and walked the rest. Her parents were in the bakery working. She knew that she wouldn't sneak up to her room without them seeing her so she didn't even try to get past them. 

“Hey mom” she greeted.

“Marinette!” Her mom exclaimed looking up from behind the counter. “You're back. How was at Alya’s? What have you had for dinner last night? Did you sleep enough? Oh who am I kidding of course you didn't”

Her dad heard her mom’s blabbering and was now coming into the main room to check up on his daughter.

“You could've told us last night you know?” He said “We were worried sick, thank god everything ended up ok”

“Papa, you didn't have to worry, I-“ Marinette started, but she was interrupted by the loud ringing of a phone. 

It was coming from her bag, so she fished her phone out and looked at the caller ID. It was Chat. By now he probably figured out that she wasn't in the bathroom and was calling to find out where she is. Thankfully she had more than one brain-cell and she didn't pick up. She couldn't imagine how mad was he right now.

“Who was that?” Her mom asked when Mari declined the phone call.

“Oh it was just Alya” she quickly said the first person who came to her mind

“But why would she be calling you?” Her dad wondered “Didn't you just left her place?”

“Ammmm” Mari tried to think of an excuse “I probably left something at her place and she was just calling to let me know”

Then her phone started ringing again. In Mari’s mind there was no doubt that it was Chat again. 

“Well” Her mom said “Apparently it's something important, so you better pick up this time”

“I will!” Mari shouted as she was already running up to her room

—————————————

She didn’t. When she confirmed with a glance at her screen that is was indeed Chat she declined again, without a second thought. He just wanted to get her to the hospital, but she knew that that was a complete waste of time. She felt fine. The pills helped her get through yesterday’s headache and today she felt fine. Well not completely fine, but fine enough to do the speech. She needed to prepare and ace this thing.

She bursted into her bedroom and threw her bag on the chair, not even looking where it landed. She jumped on her bed and took a few seconds just to enjoy peace and quiet she hasn't experienced for the last 24 hours. 

“Mari, I think you should call Chat back” Tiki prompted.

Well, that silence didn't last long. 

“Urgh Tiki, why would I do that? He will just tell me to go to a hospital checkup and get mad at me again when I’ll refuse go” Mari whined from the bed. She really wasn't in the mood for dealing with him. Or Tiki for that matter.

“But Marinette, he is just looking out for you” Tiki said with annoyance. She knew how stubborn Mari can be, but she knew that it was her job to point out the mistakes that her owner might have done.

“He should have trusted me when I said I feel fine and he absolutely shouldn't force me to go, when I didn't want to go. It wasn't his place.” Mari said snapping back at Tiki with a sharp tone, indicating that she doesn't want to further discuss this topic.

Tiki knew that Mari was tired and she knew that she shouldn't push her today, but this was important. So she decided she should at least try to reason with her.

“He has a point you know” the little kwami reasoned.

“Oh Tiki, please, not you too” Mari groaned. She was just so fed up with this. Why was everyone so concerned about her life? Didn't they have a life of their own?

“You swore you were ‘fine’ yesterday and then you go ahead and collapse in the middle of the red carpet. Chat asked you multiple times, how were you feeling and not even once you answered truthfully. So there's no wonder he didn't believe you when you said that you don't need the hospital checkup”

“Tiki, enough, I’m not taking this shit again. Chat already gave me this lecture.”

“Yeah it didn't do much did it?”

“Tiki stop”

“Or what? You’re going to jump out of the window again? Leave the situation, like a toddler?” Tiki was furiously flying around the room now. Making big hand gestures that indicated her annoyance. “Don't you see it Marinette, you are playing with your own health! Chat just wanted to help you and you left him worried. You couldn't even face him and communicate with him like an adult!The very least you could do was to answer his call, but no, you could even face him, because you know that what you did was wrong.”

“And what do you want me to do?” Mari snapped too ”To go to the hospital and miss my speech? You know Tiki how hard I worked to get to the final round of voting, you know how much hard work went into getting to the last two people, yet still you want me to give it all up just because I felt a little sick yesterday!”

“Mari, you fainted!” Tiki shouted “You talk about it like it is something normal, but it is NOT normal! You should be grateful that Chat took such good care of you, yet here you are still saying you’re fine and that you don't need any help!”

“Why are you siding with him?! You’re supposed to be mine kwami Tiki, not his! 

“For the love of god, Marinette, I want what's best for you and Chat wants it too. There is no picking sides, because everything I do, I do for you” Tiki said desperately. She didn't want to fight with Mari. 

“Tiki, please, now you’re just making a soap opera out of this. I know you want what's best for me and that you think that I’m still not good, but right now I just need you to be supportive. I put so much effort in this election campaign and if I don’t win than everything will go to waste, so please if you could cut me some slack today, ok?” Mari finished with a huff.

Tiki saw that she wouldn't get far with Mari today. Her owner was in one of her stubborn moods. So she just gave up.

“Ok Mari, but promise me one thing. After the election, you will call Chat and you will talk to him.”

“Sure Tiki, I’ll figure something out” 

—————————————

The whole day after that went pretty smoothly. Mari repeated her speech so many times that she could do it in her sleep. She learned the words, the gestures, the points that she needed to emphasise and she educated herself on the topics that were going to be talked about. 

For the first time in a while she also felt good physically. Her headache was completely gone and the sick feeling was absent for the most. She knew that Chat was wrong, she didn’t need that checkup. Everything felt great.

Talking about Chat, he had sent her a couple more texts throughout the day, asking her to call him, but she ignored every single one of them. She will deal with him tomorrow after the speech, she thought. 

The speech was scheduled at six, currently it was 5.30 PM, so she had about half an hour to go. She was now waiting backstage, going through the lines one more time, with Alya hyping her up.

“and for the most part, I would like to…, shit I forgot Alya!. What if this happens on stage? What if I forget a part of my speech?” Mari started panicking “I would die of embarrassment if that ever happens. I would have to transfer schools and never see any of you guys again. I cannot do this! Why did I ever think this was a good idea?”

“Marinette calm down!” Alya interrupted her best friend’s monologue. “Everything is going to be just fine. Deep breaths in and out.”

Alya waited a little bit until the pace of Mari’s breath steadied, then she continued talking.

“Now listen to me Mari, you’re going to be the best school president ever and everyone knows that. Even if you mess this speech up, the vast majority is still gonna vote for you. So stay calm and-“

There was a crash that echoed throughout the school. The glass in the windows shoke and the floor moved underneath their feet. People started shouting in the distance and Mari could hear children cry. That could only mean one thing.

“Oh my feaking god” Alya shouted over the crowd “It’s an akuma!”

All that was going through Mari’s mind was no, not now, not right before the speech, but as a super heroine she took her job seriously and she knew that safety of Paris was more important than a speech, so she quickly ran to the toilet to transform herself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Uff I love this stubborn Marinette, it's so fun to write her! I love this story and I cannot wait for you to read the next few chapters, where the character development really starts. And maybe we will get to see more interactions with Adrian ;)
> 
> Stay safe!


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello guys! Back at it with another chapter! This one is a little shorter I know. Originally I wrote this and the next chapter as one, but later on decided to split it, because it was too long. Still hope you enjoy it!

Ladybug was now jumping on the roofs trying to get closer to the chaos. She was running against a stedy stream of people as the noise grew louder and louder with each passing step. The sun was setting and it was almost ironic how the beautiful sky contradicted the ashy cloud growing in the distance. It looked like the mess was at its peak near the Eiffel tower. So she headed that way. The towns square was almost a ruin. Ashes and dust everywhere. She creeped as close to the akuma as she could without it seeing her. She hid behind a chimney up on a random rooftop and took in the scene.

The akuma looked pretty straight forward. It seemed like they didn't have any special powers other than distroying everything they touched. It was a pure display of power and rage. After so many years of fighting Ladybug could divide akumas in different categories which also helped with defeating them. This one was probably just an avarage person with no bad intentions who got upset over a small thing. These kind of akumas were the easiest to defeat as they had no deeper motive for fighting other than their hurt pride. She would be finished with this after no more than ten minutes. 

She keept staring and evaluating the scene infront of her. The more information that she could gather now, the easier and faster will be to defeat the akuma later. So she stayed and watched for a little longer. She saw how the akuma turned the Effile tower to ashes simply by touching it, she saw how it transformed people to dust, but most importantly she kept a close eye on the other hand and the piece of paper it was crunching. The villan never opened it’s right fist, so the akuma had to be in there.

She started looking around trying to figure out the best way to use the surprise element to her advantage when she heard a loud thrump next to her.

“Good evening, m’lady, so nice of you to join me.” The person behind her said sarcastically “Or is this just a temporary thing and you’re gonna run away the second I let you out of my sight” 

She slowly turned around and of course the fur ball dressed in latex was there, looking at her very judgementally.

“Chat stop it, you’re being disrespectful” she said while turning around. He was just so mean. Couldn't he see that they were in the middle of fighting a villan?

“I’m being disrespectful?!?” Chat shoot back. When she didn't reply and continued giving him her back to talk to he shoot an arm forward, gripped her shoulders and turned her around.

“I’m being disrespectful?” He said in a almost a whisper. She looked at the floor. She couldn't face him right now. But Chat Noir wasn't having any of it. Usually he was so gentle and kind with her, but now he was tired of being patient. This was about their relationship and he needed her to take this seriously or they won't have a relationship at all. 

Chat kept one arm tightly on her shoulders and took her chin with the other hand so she couldn't look away. He took a second to stare at her beautiful eyes and wondered what made his lady think that she should conceal her emotions and that she had to basically run away from him.

It was almost poetic. The couple standing in the middle of the chaos, stealing a moment for themselves. Ashes falling all around them while staring in each other’s eyes.

“I’m being disrespectful.” Chat broke the perfect illusion “What about you running away, bugaboo? That wasn't disrespectful at all?”

He took his arms off of her and stepped away from her, not sure how to proceed.

“You know m’lady, at the very least I expect an explanation for your acts.” He ran his fingers angerly through his hair. He was now standing a couple feet away from her, trying to tame his annoyance. “When you were so quiet in the bathroom I thought you maybe fainted again, so I took the door down and you know what I found out? An empty room with an open window. And then of course I call you an text you the whole day, wondering if you are ok, trying not to freak out and worry too much, but all I get back is silence? And then I’m being the disrespectful one?” He finished the monologue with an angry huff.

“Chat” Ladybug replied with a matching angry tone “this is not the time or the place to discuss this. We have a villan to fight”

“Oh yeah, yeah of coure, no problem. I will follow your lead in the fight, trust you with my life and pretend that everything is all right, all while I cannot believe you when you say you’re fine.” He said sarcastically.

The scene behind them was evolving in even more destructive direction. Most of the city main’s square was a ruin and the screams were moving further into the streets as the villan progressed.

Ladybug knew that Chat was hurt and she saw that he didn't trust her or rather didn't want to trust her, but they needed to fix this akuma and the city before they fixed their relationship.

She stepped forward and caught both of his arms in her hands.

“Look Chat” she said “I know I kinda betrayed you and I promise we are going to talk about it, but right now we need to save the city.” She took a deep breath in and continued “Please trust me during this fight?”

Chat huffed again, showing his dissatisfaction but as he took in the chaos all around them. He sighed and gave in. He was a professional after all.

“Ok ladybug” he agreed “I will trust you on this, but promise me after the fight you’ll stay and we will talk”

“I promise, Chat”

—————————————

The fight went smoothly as expected. Neither Ladybug or Chat Noir had to use their super powers during the fight. The villan wasn't as aggressive and ended up giving it’s akumatized subject. After Ladybug cured the villan and restored the city to it’s original state, it hit her. Now she needed to talk to Chat. The mere thought of his eyes judging her while she explained why ran away, made her sick to her stomach. But before the panic inside her overtook her brain, she felt a warm hand on her back.

“you weren't thinking about running away were you?” Chat teased

“No, no, I promise I wasn’t” Ladybug defended

“Oh, bugaboo I was just teasing” Chat replied when he saw how worked up his lady became. “Cmon let's go somewhere more private”

He took his hand off her back and reached for her hand instead. The steady grip on her hand indicating that he still didn't trust her completely not to fleed again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote this chapter probably three times. The banter between LB and Chat just wasn't right and I'm still not sure if the conversation flows nicely, I don't know what's wrong, but please do let me know your thoughts.
> 
> Stay safe!


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First of all guys I'm sorry for not updating and not being active for a hot second, but I went on a little holiday and I really didn't feel like writing. 
> 
> Also I'm still not totally happy with this chapter but I know that I'm a perfectionist and I'm never gonna be satisfied with anything I write. 
> 
> With that said I still hope you enjoy it.

He took her to Eiffel tower. It was late in the evening so nobody was there and they could talk there without being watched. The sun was setting as they landed on the metal construction and it would’ve been kinda romantic if not for the scowl on Chat’s face. He certainly did not look happy, his eyes focused on a spot invisible to Ladybug. Once they were both on the platform, he let go of her hand and turned his back on her, his face towards the disappearing sun. He stood there for a minute, eyes closed and his face still far from peaceful. 

After a minute Ladybug got bored. She wanted this to be over and done with. She checked her phone earlier and saw that Alya texted her saying that the speech was moved to tomorrow afternoon and she wanted to utilise the extra time. Possibly she wanted to go home and maybe take a quick nap, she also hasn't eaten in a while. She was so out of energy, especially after beating an akuma. She was so tired that she didn’t even feel tiredness anymore.

“Chat” she prompted, growing impatient “should we get to the point”

“That depends. Are you ready to tell me how you are really feeling?” He asked with eyes still closed. 

“I feeling f-“ Ladybug started

“don't you dare say fine, m’lady” Chat interrupted her. “It is too general, I want you to elaborate” 

“Elaborate?” She was confused. Did Chat want them to have a full on therapy session?

“Yes, talk to me. We do have some time, definitely enough for you to at least describe to me how are you. I need explanations for yesterday and today's morning, but we can get to that later, now I just want to know what's going on with you” Chat said.

Ok so he did want to play a therapist. But she wasn't having it.

“I mean I truly am fine, maybe just a little tired, but otherwise I feel fine” She tried getting out of actually talking about herself. But Chat also wasn't having it.

“Of course. I see that you don't know what means to elaborate, so we will do it a different way. I will ask the right questions and you just have to answer them. It’ll be faster that way.” He added softly

He took her hand in his again and tucked playfully. “Let's sit down for this.” He took her to the end of the platform on the Eiffel Tower and sat down on the edge. The whole city was glistening with the evening sun, clearly oblivious to the drama that was going on in Ladybug’s life. He looked up at her and indicated with his eyes that he wants her to sit down. So she did.

“Okay” He said when they were both sitting down. “First question then, does your head still hurt?”

“No it doesn’t” she replied truthfully. This was an easy question and she had no problem answering. It was straight forward and simple. Maybe this won't be as bad as she thought. 

“And have you taken any more of those painkillers, I mean I know you don't have that specific bottle anymore, but I’m asking in general” He said keeping an eye in her face, looking for any signs of lying.

“Don't worry Chat I didn’t.” Ladybug said while rolling her eyes. If the questions will continue to be so easy, she has this in a bag.“As I said my head doesn't hurt anymore so I didn’t feel the need to take any medicine”

“But do you realise that you took way too many yesterday, right?” Chat said.

Oh boy here we go. Here the lecture begins. She knew that she took a couple too many of the pills, but the truth was that they helped and if she would to go through that again, she would still take them. 

“I mean I guess, but the important thing was that they made my headache disappear” Ladybug finally replied after some thought.  
“No Ladybug that is where you are wrong.” Chat was expecting an answer similar to this. As smart as she was she didn't understand some basic things. Or rather she doesn't want to understand. “They didn't cure your headache, they simply dulled the pain, that is why they are called pain-killers. Your body was feeling bad yesterday and it was signalling it with a headache and you tried to ignore it, instead of curing it.” He finished off with a big hand gesture.

“And what should I have done?” Ladybug wasn't having any of this. She wasn't a child that misbehaved, therefore she didn't need a lecture. “Should I not have taken the pills and went around the whole day with my head pounding? You don't get it Chat I needed to finish yesterday. I couldn't have just left it hanging in the air. I have a lot going on in my life and a lot of people depend on me both as Ladybug and as my normal self. I couldn't let them down”

She didn't want to sit next to him anymore. She didn't want to answer to anymore questions. She didn't want to listen to him judge her. She stood up, trying to get away from him, but he followed almost instantly. Why couldn't he leave her alone?

“What you should have done is took care of yourself in general. If you would eat properly and sleep enough you wouldn't have a headache in first place.” He said a little harshly like he was judging her. But then he stepped forward and put both of his hands on her shoulders. “For example when was the last time you ate something today?”

Well shit. Ladybug thought. She hasn't eaten since this morning when he ordered room service, but she didn't want to admit that. She felt like she would just confirm his accusations that she cannot take care of herself properly. She didn't want him thinking that she was a child.

“Ladybug?” Chat prompted “We are supposed to have a conversation and I think that that requires both sided actively responding to each other”

“This morning” Ladybug mumbled avoiding his gaze and his judgemental eyes.

“What? Sorry I can’t understand you properly when you mutter like that” 

“Last time I ate was this morning, okay?” Ladybug spoke louder than it was necessary, but she still wasn't looking Chat in his eyes. She didn't want to be here with him and she didn't want to explain herself.

He swallowed thickly. He was now so close to her that she could hear his breathing deepen as he tried to calm himself. His grip on her shoulders intensified and then suddenly relaxed.

“Ok, we can work with that.” He finally said.

Ladybug was so surprised that she shoot her head up and looked him straight into his eyes. She thought he was kidding. She has been expecting a whole speech on how she needed to take better care of herself and that he would demand an explanation that she didn't have.

“And how much have you slept today?” Chat interrupted her train of thought

Oh boy, it wasn't over yet. She averted her gaze and spoke to the ground. She couldn't face him. She knew that he won’t be pleased.

“About two hours” she said.

“Oh dear lord” Chat replied. He took a step back and rubbed his hands over his face. He turned his back on her, but turned back the second later. He looked distressed. “You do know Ladybug that that is way too little?”

“I mean yeah, but I had to do something today” She tried to defend herself.  
“You see that is the problem, m’lady, you have got your priorities wrong” Chat started again  
“You put everyone before yourself and when I try to help you, you ignore me. But you see that just won't do it sweetheart. I’m giving you an ultimatum. You are gonna go home and you will go straight to bed. Each hour you are going to send me a picture of you, just so I know that you are really taking care of yourself and also I want to know when you eat and what you eat.”

“Chat?! What! Why would I do that?” Ladybug replied, clearly upset. She didn't want to be under his watch all the time. Why did he feel the need to check up on her. She was almost an adult for god’s sakes 

“Count it as your way of making up for running away” Chat said with a stern tone.

“And what if I don't want to do it. I could just not do it, you know.” Ladybug shoot back almost sassily.

“Than Ladybug we cannot be partners anymore” Chat didn't skip a beat. He was planning this preposition since he found an empty bathroom. 

“What?! You wouldn't do that to me” Ladybug just couldn't understand why would Chat put her in this situation. 

“I’m sorry darling, but I just can't be part of something that is hurting you” Chat replied more softly, when he saw that his lady was genuinely upset.

“But still Chat, I don't need to be monitored like a toddler” She really didn't want to send pictures every hour.

Chat took a second to think this through.

“Ok m’lady” He proposed “What if we compromise? What if you sent the a picture of you in your bed every three hours? And if you just promise me that you will eat properly, I will trust you as far as food”

That could work Ladybug thought. She could do that. In any case she needed to go home and relax for a bit before doing anything since she was so tired anyways.

“Ok Chat. I can do that” She said out loud.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote this chapter at two in the morning so I really hope that it kinda makes sense. Anyways same as always, please let me know if there are any mistakes.
> 
> Stay safe and remember that wearing a mask is not a form of expressing your political beliefs!


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys! Coming at you with another chapter! This was my first time having a beta reader and wow it helped me so much. 
> 
> When I first wrote this chapter I wasn't so sure if that was a direction that I should go in and the beta read helped me improve it to the point that this is something that I'm genuinely proud of. Thank you so much WhiteRomanAngel for doing this!

After they said their greetings and parted, she stayed on the very top of the Eiffel Tower just to clear her head. Lately she had so many things going on that she rarely got a moment of peace and quiet. It was still twenty minutes till the first checkpoint that Chat had set up for her, so she calculated that she still had about 10 minutes to spent dwelling on her own thoughts.

Her and Chat’s relationship has taken a different route recently. Not that they weren't friends before, but in the last few days their interactions have become much more personal and intimate. He also has started calling her all of those new nicknames such as sweetie or darling adding to the already existing collage of m’lady and bugaboo. She didn’t really know how to interpret that. 

The thing was that Chat has never admitted if he liked her or not. Sure he hinted at it multiple times, but he hasn't asked her out on a date or gave her flowers or anything else that would indicate his feelings towards her. But what she found weirder was that a couple days ago, she took the nicknames playfully as a form of teasing, now she wasn't sure if she wanted them to be that. 

But what was holding her back was the fact that she was still crushing hard on Adrian. Even though her obsession has become more subtle due to the fact that she hadn't had much free time recently. 

Adrian and Chat looked a lot like each other now that she thought about it. Even though they had completely different personalities. Maybe she just has a thing for blond guys with green eyes. 

She smiled at herself and pulled her phone out to check the time. 

Oh shit! She took too much time to dwell over guys and now she was late! It was five minutes till 10 o’clock and she could potentially make it if she left now. So she got up and sprinted above the roofs until she reached her house.

She landed on her balcony and transformed with still a minute to go. She didn't even bother going downstairs as she knew that her parents will want to talk with her and she just didn't have time to do so. She ran inside and threw herself under the covers mildly aware of Tiki trailing behind her. 

She took a picture of her legs wrapped in a blanket and sent it to Chat with a message that read “safely home”.

Went her phone was still open she quickly checked her texts that were mostly from Alya reminding her that the speech was moved to tomorrow's afternoon. She responded to them all. Then she checked her instagram.

While scrolling through memes sent by her friends she got a new notification. 

Chat: Thank you for the message bugaboo.

Chat: Means a lot that you are willing to do this.

She opened the message right away and smiled. Of course Chat would be the kind of person to text with the dot at the end of every sentence. She rolled her eyes at that little detail and texted back.

LB: You didn't give much choice did ya? 

LB: I’m not gonna lose u as a partner if the only thing I have to do is sent some pictures

Chat has seen the messages the moment she sent them and not ten seconds later she was looking at the three dots in the left corner that indicated that he was texting back.   
Chat: I just want you to look after yourself and if you need a little help at the beginning then you bet I’m going to help you.

Chat: Now, it's late.

Chat: Go to bed.

LB: Okay okay, closing my phone now

LB: Good night Chat  
Chat: Good night m’lady.

She smiled at her phone and turned it off for the night. She then grabbed her clothes and went in to the shower where she rinsed the last bit of dirt that was left from the fight. Usually the suit did good job at protecting her from all injuries and any damage including filth, but sometimes when the battles got more intense Tiki rather focused on protecting her from any harm rather than dirt. 

She hasn't spoken to Tiki since she suggested that she needed to call Chat. Sure what Tiki proposed was reasonable, but since when did her kwami dictate her relationships. She was still a little pissed at her and didn't acknowledge her after she transformed back. And also Tiki didn't seek out having conversation with her. Maybe that's for the better. Marinette just needed to relax today. She didn't need any more drama than she already had in her life.

She quickly rinsed off the last bit of shampoo sticking to her hair and closed the water pipe. She changed herself into her pyjamas that were a lovely pink colour and went straight to bed. Luckily Tiki was nowhere in sight. She fell asleep in seconds.

——————————————

Next morning the first thing Marinette woke up to wasn't her alarm surprisingly but a stream of steady sunshine that prevented her from falling asleep again. The rooftop window allowed some of that midday sun to come through. She stirred in her bed, not wanting to get up yet. But her sheets were too hot in order for her to stay wrapped in them. She opened her eyes and reluctantly sat up. She checked her alarm clock that indicated that the time was 10:45 AM. Did she oversleep? Why didn't her alarm clock ring? Oh no Chat! She didn't text him for more than three hours for sure. She quickly unlocked her phone and saw a couple of unanswered messages from Chat.

Chat (3 AM) : Just to be clear I don't expect you to wake up and sent me a picture for this interval. I hope you don't see this message for a couple hours more. Get some good night sleep. 

Chat (6 AM): Don't worry this checkpoint does not have to be confirmed either. Just text me when you wake up.

Chat (9 AM): M’lady I hope you are not ignoring me on purpose. Please answer me.

Chat (10 AM): Ladybug I’m being serious about what happens if you don't stick to our agreement. I expect you to at least text me if you are not gonna send me a picture.

Chat (10.30 AM): Please Bugaboo I don't want to do this.

That last message was sent three minutes ago. Thank god she still had about ten minutes to text back. She quickly opened her phone camera and sent a picture of the sunlight striking her bedsheets. She sent it to Chat along with a text message.

LB (10.50 AM): Soooo sorry Chat I overslept and I literally just woke up

LB (10.50 AM): I promise I didn't mean to worry or ignore you

She saw that he had seen the messages the second she sent them, but instead of the normal text reply that she expected she saw her screen going darker with the incoming call from mister fur-ball himself. This time she didn't hesitate to answer.

“Hi Chat” she said immediately after picking up. A little breathless from the panic that fumed through her just seconds ago at the mention of them potentially not being partners anymore.

“Good morning Ladybug” Came from the other end of the line. His voice sounded different over the phone “I hope you slept well”

‘I did sleep extremely well” Why was he calling her? Couldn't they talk over texts? “That’s why I couldn't answer you”

“You're trying to tell me that you, a workaholic usually thriving on three hour sleep, slept for almost eleven hours today?” He sounded doubtful.

“I did sleep for eleven hours Chat! I went to take a shower after the last text last night and then went straight to bed. I woke up literally minutes ago and saw your messages then. Why are you doubting me?” Is he really not believing her story?

“Well considering you said you went to pee and then ran off I am allowed to be a little suspicious, darling.” He said simply just stating the truth.

“I already apologised for that Chat” Well he was apparently still holding a grudge against her for that.

“I know and you are forgiven but that said it still doesn't mean I forgot about that. Don't worry I believe you now that I have heard you say it, but over the text it just sounded as a bad excuse.”

“But it wasn't Chat I really overslept!”

“I already said I believe you, sweetheart. I just needed to double check to make sure. There is no need for you to get so upset over nothing.”

“So you’re gonna be there for our next battle?” 

“Like I could ever leave you to face a villain alone, m’lady.” He said the smirk reflecting in his tone. “Just please, don't worry me like that again tonight. You have to understand that text messages are the only way for me to contact you and it’s so scary if you just ignore me.”

“I promise Chat I would never ignore you on purpose” She said glad that they resolved the misunderstanding.

“well you didn't exactly answer my calls the day after you ran away” 

“yeah but that was just because I knew you were gonna drag me to the emergency room if I did answer them”

“i was doing what I thought was best for you”

“Maybe it wasn't exactly the best”

“I know I should have listened to you and I’m sorry for that, but we have already had this discussion Ladybug. If you don't remember we agreed that I am gonna leave you some space, but in exchange you are gonna sent me confirmation that you are taking care of yourself.”

“I know Chat and I will from now on, I just missed one checkpoint that’s all”

“promise that you will sent it?” He said searching for the confirmation.

“yeah Chat I will, I promise.”

“Good” Chat said softly, the smile apparent in his voice.

“Good” She replied, smiling too.

“Good” He repeated back, not wanting their conversation to end.

“Bye Chat” 

“Goodbye Ladybug, talk soon”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I mean, Chat can be so sweet sometimes! 
> 
> If you have any recommendations for additional hashtags please let me know. 
> 
> Also your comments keep me inspired so please let me know what you think about the story!

**Author's Note:**

> Wow it's weird writing this notes, as I was a real fanfic writer. I read way too much fan fiction during quarantine and I guess I just wanted to try writing some of it.
> 
> As I mentioned in the beginning any comments about my work would be helpful!
> 
> Also I plan to update this every Friday, maybe even more regularly if this turns out to be something that people want to read.


End file.
